


Wish 1

by rev0luti0nary_reptiles



Series: 3 Wishes [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8355535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rev0luti0nary_reptiles/pseuds/rev0luti0nary_reptiles
Summary: George gives Alex three wishes to make. The rules are simple. Choosing what to wish for is not.





	

“You have three wishes, Alex. You can use them wisely and do some good.”

Alex leaned back in his chair, grinning at George. “You’re not saying you’re a genie or some shit, right?” He closed his eyes humming a bit to calm his rattled nerves. According to the man in front of him, Alex had a curse . Alexander was not one for fairytales. In his mind, immigrants didn’t get fairy tales. About a week ago, he had went to a fortune teller just curious as to  what the appeal could be. After the session, George (as he liked to be called) invited the young man back the next day, waiving  his  fee. And now he was trying to convince Alex he could give him three wishes. Alex bit his lip looking down at his shoes. They were tattered, a bit ruined, and soaked from the rain, leaving little drops of water among the floor.

“Alex, I don’t have powers like that, I see great potential in you. But the second you walked in here, I could smell your curse. Listen think about it- I won’t know what you do with them, so don’t let it be a matter of pride, son. Please?” George smiled at him sighing before he settled into a smirk, the sun shining through the plush velvet curtains sending streaks of light on his tan skin.  “Would you like to know the rules?”

Alex took a deep breath in giving him a scoff, “Well sure, wouldn’t that be dandy?” he blurted as sarcastic as ever. “ No seriously. ” He shifted in his chair anxiously feeling the memory foam envelop him. “ Okay, but why is this so soft? And seriously tell me- I won’t believe you, but still..” Alex leaned forward in the chair eager to hear the man’s new “rules”. He couldn’t help, but to be skeptical. After all , it’s never a good thing for a person with big political  plans to be gullible and fall for everything he hears. 

George cleared his throat to answer. “Well Alex, wouldn’t you want to stay longer in a comfy chair .. Ah I’m not sure you’re exactly ready for this.” He reached down besides him grabbing a book from under his chair not feeling certain this was the best thing for Alex. After all, he was only in high school and George himself couldn’t even phantom half of the things he believed now when he was his age.

You may be specific or vague.

You only have three wishes and they all have consequences.

You may not wish for death, not even your own.

You may not wish for wealth or success.

 

Don’t tell anyone, they won’t believe you anyways.

Your wishes are activated when you say “ I wish to change my fate and I take responsibility over all consequences”, then state your wish.

There is no taking back a wish.

__________

Alex grabbed his backpack and shot out the door. He was staying with his friend Herc and his girlfriend  who were both in college, but lived off campus. He didn’t get a chance to say goodbye, but didn’t worry about it ,because he would be right back at home the second football practice let out. Herc had urged him to do something besides writing saying, “ I don’t care whether you  get a girlfriend or join a team, just do something.” The thing was, as much as Alex liked football, nothing compared to the way he felt about writing. He just wished he had someone to write about.

“Hey, Alex! Wait up!”

Alex turned around to see who the puff of hair behind him belonged to.” Oh hey Laf.” He slowed down eager to see what the boy was so urgent about. Laf had been one of his first friends at the new school and was proving to be as cool a person as he had been hyped to be.

“How was your weekend, bro? And what’s going on with your outfit?”, Laf said a goofy smile on his face as glared at Alex . He was wearing a green sweatshirt and track pants and actually looked quite well, but compared to his typical outfits he looked like trash. Lafayette wasn’t always such a social  person, he just felt something unique with Alex. He understood how it felt to be in a new place and tried to make Alex feel as comfortable as he could in this strange new city. And even though he hadn’t known him forever he could sense something was off. 

“Uhh, stressful mon ami..I am tired and I feel sorta like I’ve been hit with a truck.” Alex groaned trying to sound as French as possible. He leaned on Laf’s shoulder and did a fake snore. “If it wasn’t a big test day, I wouldn’t have came. I’m taking college courses online right now anyways.”

__________

Alexander sat down, the cold plastic a drastic comparison to the chair he had been sitting in lately. He laughed and thought maybe he’d make a wish tonight, just for the heck of it. It couldn’t be real. He was a smart rational educated person and knew it was fake. But then why was he so interested?

“Alex, young man could you meet me outside?”  
“ I’m sorry sir, I’m just-”

“Out of it today? Yeah, I can tell...Do you need to go to the nurse or take a break in study hall?”  
His  professor smiled at Alex and felt bad for his student. He had heard his story from the teacher’s lounge gossip and had always had a bit more sympathy towards Alex since. Although parents were immigrants, he couldn’t imagine coming to a new land for more opportunity. His family had traveled in a group of thirty, but Alex? Alex had been almost alone in his life, and now he  only had two college students watching over him. He had heard they were getting their master’s, so  at least Alexander would have influential people who supported him. He made a mental note  to find an excuse to speak to them. Alex was eighteen so it might be tricky, but at least he could get a feel for Alex’s home life.

“I mean, I guess I-I’d love a break. Thank you, sir.”

“You don’t have to call me sir, Alex.” he said tearing a note from his stack and quickly filling it out as Alex collected his things. "Hope your day gets better!”

__________

8:05 pm

 

From Laf to Alex:

Hope you are feeling better,bro! Missed you at practice.

Received: 8:06 pm

 

From Alex to Laf:

Thanks I’m okay. Just really confused. About everything.

Received: 8:10pm

 

__________

Alexander laid in his bed in his boxers and a sweatshirt. Although he was awfully cold,  his legs were tucked in a warm fuzzy blanket he had bought at the airport.  He had only been here for a few months and still missed his home. He knew America was supposed to be great, but he hadn’t had many experiences with it, hadn’t shared it with anyone.

He took the crumpled copy of rules George had written down for him. 

 

You may be specific or vague.

You only have three wishes and they all have consequences.

You may not wish for death, not even your own.

You may not wish for wealth or success.

Don’t tell anyone, they won’t believe you anyways.

Your wishes are activated when you say “ I wish to change my fate and I take responsibility over all consequences”, then state your wish.

On the bottom, George’s handwriting had scrawled ‘You can’t bring anyone to life either. :/’  
Alexander closed his eyes feeling a bit stupid for what he was about to say. 

“So I guess I wish to change my fate and I will take responsibility over anything that happens. I guess I would wish, if this was real for someone to make me feel like myself.. Someone who would make me feel better about things-god I feel pathetic right now, but I wouldn’t mind a friend? And not Laf, just something-someone special. Ok magical gods I’m going to bed now. Work your magic..”

Alex snuggled into his pillow laughing at himself. Who was lonely enough to wish for another person. He grabbed a hair tie from his bedside table and pulled his hair off his neck, wondering if magic, or a thing like that could even be real. After all, he had survived a hurricane, and his whole life thus far had been about the what if. What if I survived ? What if I made it out of Nevis? What if Dad hadn’t left?What if Mom were alive? And now...

What is magic were real?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading! Please comment any critiques or praise (kind)! Request a ship for any character who isn't Herc, Laurens, Laf or Ham. Next chapters will be more exciting,<3


End file.
